Maïrie Soue deux pouint zéro
by Honeyz
Summary: Elle vient en paix. Toute résistance est inutile.


_" Reconnaissez-vous avoir écrit ce texte ? "_

_La larve que je suis s'est ratatinés sur sa peau de mouton en jurant comme une païenne. Le grand calamar en face avait l'air puissant - genre capable de t'éclater la tronche, sale cloporte ! - et vu qu'un calamar ça n'est pas particulièrement smexy ni expressif c'était carrément flippant._

_" Je sais pas, je sais pas lire. " _

_Ah, vous êtes choqués ? Alors investissez dans l'éducation des larves, enfin ! Vous croyez qu'on est heureux, à voler votre nourriture sans rien dire ? C'est l'état tout juste supérieur au végétatif, le type larvaire. Et ça n'est franchement pas le plus joyeux. On manque de façon flagrante d'éducation. Documentez-vous sur la situation des insectes sédentaires. Toujours est-il que le calamar il a pas bronché._

_" Bien. Signez ici."_

_Alors j'ai signé. Ce que c'était ?_  
><em>Je sais toujours pas. On m'a pas appris à lire. <em>

* * *

><p><em>- Si Hidekaz Himaruya apparaît d'un éclair ninja devant vous, vous ne savez rien<em>

_- Si on vous interroge sur Axis Power : Hetalia, ou Hetalia : Axis Power, ou Power Axis ou Axis Hetalia Power, ou... vous ne savez rien._

_- Si on vous questionne sur le raiting, balancez des lettres au hasard. Genre T, ce serait bien._

_- Si on vous pose la question, vous avez autant d'humour qu'une râpe à gruyère._

_- Si vous avez le moindre doute : Ce texte n'existe pas._

_- Si vous vous grattez la tête d'un air perplexe : Ce monde non-plus._

_- Si vous avez des ailes ou une couleur suspecte : Rejoignez notre club._

_- Toute lecture saurait être bonne parce qu'elle est connaissance. Elle est donc rattachée à la pomme, fruit biblique de l'éducation par excellence. Et chacun sait qu'une pomme par jour éloigne le médecin. Votre santé vous sera reconnaissante de cette lecture. Et vous posterez - peut-être - un review, si vous voulez la suite du traitement. _

* * *

><p>Les événements qui vont suivre ne relèvent pas de la responsabilité du pays, comme il en a été décidé lors d'un concile à ce sujet. Toutefois, pour des raisons de confidentialité, nous garderons secrète l'identité des Nations qui ont au prime abord été jugée responsable, et ne souhaitons pas influencer votre jugement vis-à-vis d'elle. Comme tout le monde – ou presque – elles ne <em>savaient <em>pas. La citation suivante achèvera, nous espérons, de vous convaincre. Deux point, ouvrez les guillemets.

" « _Baccalà_ ! – attention, absolument rien ne stipule que c'est une insulte originaire d'Italie du Sud pour traiter quelqu'un de con – _Cazzino_ ! – là, on ne traduira pas. Mais toujours, les langues, ça se parle partout. – _Cornuto_ ! – il est un devoir de préciser que l'Espagne n'est pas concernée. Parce que même si ce n'est probablement même pas de l'italien, jamais Romano ne traiterait Antonio de cocu. – _Finnochio_ ! – Ch, c'est tch. Un rappel pour le peuple. –_ Porco dio !_ – ça c'est vraiment pas beau. – _Stronzo !_ – faut dire qu'il a du vocabulaire. – Comment vous pouvez dire qu'on a quoi que ce soit à voir… _Cazzo_, on a juste accepté de financer les fouilles, comme tout le monde! C'est pas parce que c'est notre pays qu'on doit forcément savoir… Moi je dis que XXXXX et grand'pa et tous les autres ils sont bien plus coupables que nous ! Ils auraient pu laisser, je sais pas, une note ! _Testa di minchia !_ »

« Veee ! »"

Issu de "Au_ début des investigations pour se déresponsabiliser totalement et trouver un coupable au rabais."_

* * *

><p>La vérité, c'est que tout a commencé, pour nous tout du moins, lors d'investigations dans le sud de l'XXXXXX. Une découverte absolument fabuleuse d'une sorte de simili-cité, dissimulé dans les profondeurs – littérale – d'une vallée. On l'appelait le Nouveau Pompéi, même si en théorie ça aurait dut être la Nouvelle-Pompéi et je vous dis pas comment ça va fait scandale en France, pays de râleux et râleuses. Chacun en allait de sa petite explication pour essayer de comprendre comment un tel lieu avait pu être dissimulé au cours de tous ses siècles, et tout le monde s'exclamait devant le séisme miraculeux qui avait permis de le dévoiler. Certes, une nation ne partageait pas l'euphorie de tout le monde. Mais nous en parlerons plus tard, c'est genre totalement trop une clef de l'histoire donc. Immédiatement, on a financé l'exploration de la ville – et laissé de côté réparations des autres cités des environs qui elles avaient été un peu abîmée. – et envoyé les meilleures équipes. Pour des raisons de beauté textuelle et d'intégration à l'histoire, nous allons maintenant passer en plan de vue interne, en prenant comme cible le stagiaire du mec japonais en short à fleur qui se révélait être un ami d'un archéologue réputé grâce à son papa qui avait un pote de beuverie qui était le concierge d'un professeur d'Harvard qui lui avait un jour fait remarquer sous caméra qu'il exécutait remarquablement bien son travail et, suite à ça, méprise, on avait pris le concierge pour un théoricien avant qu'il avoue n'être qu'un travailleur du terrain, ce qui était mieux encore vu que ça en faisait un Indiana Jones et les gens ils ont trouvés ça badass. Ça n'a genre totalement trop aucun lien.<p>

* * *

><p>« La cité était sublime. Il gardait ses yeux écarquillé, littéralement impressionné. Il y avait même un filet de bave vraiment pas esthétique à ses lèvres, et ça lui donnait l'air d'un poisson qu'on avait laissé crever. Plus loin, il entendait commenter le style architectural, complètement dépassé en ces lieux. On jugerait du TROUVERCEPUTAINDESTYLECHINOISDUDÉBUTDESTEMPS, mais c'était géographiquement impossible. Et les statues… Du moderne, de l'ancien. C'était trop beau, trop fin… Gaston Mercier – écoutez, vous avez eu droit à un beau nom à votre naissance. Vos parents étaient compatissants. Ou peut-être pas. Anyway, vous avez genre trop aucun droit de vous moquer, parce que c'est totalement unawesome. – en pleurerait presque de ne pas avoir continué Histoire des Arts et d'avoir pris archéologie plutôt que poterie quand il avait dû faire un choix. Tout ça pour plaire à Margaret, qui, ingrate, s'était barré fumer de la weed gratis avec le mec au t-shirt avec imprimé de loup et qui frimait sur sa Harley. Putain de vie.<p>

Bref. Les statues. On va genre totalement faire ellipse là-dessus. Tout ce qu'il faut retenir c'est « Oh putaing' – je demande aux toulousains de la salle de nous prêter leurs accent, j'adore l'entendre depuis mon Québec émergé. – que c'est trop la classe, j'en veux une pour mon salon. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent _la _statue. La chose trop belle que c'est pas possible, c'est trop la main de Dieu ce machin, ça peut pas être de la caillasse, ça peut pas avoir deux milles ans, c'est juste trop genre naaaan wesh machin – veuillez patienter pendant de le cerveau se remet du court-circuit, s'il-vous-plaît-merci. –.

Elle avait une peau à l'éclat lunaire. Blanche et sans la moindre impureté, elle semblait terriblement douce au toucher. Le travail avait dut être exécuté par le plus méticuleux des artisans, qui en avait fait un bijou à la finesse absolue. Les joues étaient délicatement pigmentées d'un rose tendre semblable aux pétales de la fleur du même nom. La bouche finement ouvragée gardait cette même teinte, en plus prononcé, et était figé en une expression douce et souriante, mutine et chaleureuse. Rien qu'à la voir on avait l'envie vitale de l'embrasser, même en exceptant la beauté de son tracé et ses lèvres pulpeuses. L'arche du nez était idéale, comme jamais chez les êtres de pierres. Les yeux fermés semblaient bordés d'épais cils noirs, mais c'était probablement le mauvais éclairage. Les traits tellement ciselé firent hésiter les spécialistes quand à ce que représentait cet ouvrage – une incarnation de Vénus, peut-être ? – mais leur firent définitivement saisir que cet être n'avait pas de modèle humain. La chevelure dégoulinait en longue mèche d'or, brillante et auréolant son corps de son éclat à nul autre pareil. Le tout – et le bas – était pudiquement recouvert d'un voile qui dissimulait difficilement ce corps d'albâtre aux formes idéales.

À cet instant, Gaston oublia Margaret. Et, tandis que les scientifiques en oubliait même de déblatérer au propos de STYLE1 ou STYLE2 parce qu'ils avaient leurs mâchoires dispersé en puzzle un peu partout sur le sol à récupérer, le stagiaire fit l'erreur que les nations du monde entier allait lui reprocher.

Du doigt, il effleura l'Œuvre.

Et ses yeux étaient comme deux gouffres de bleu cristallin mêlé d'un mauve langoureux. Ils étaient saphir, améthyste, ils étaient purs et transparent. Et sa voix sonnait plus belle encore, mélodieuse et enchanteresse.

- Bonjour. Je suis Eutopia. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mary Sue.

Et le plus grand des périls frappait le dysfonctionnement de l'Humanité. »

_Le rédacteur en charge de l'événement, Flying Mint Bunny - avec la participation exceptionnelle de Poland._

_(Avis à toute personne souhaitant rejoindre la rédaction, ou le future programme passé de résistance Anti-Sue. Nous sommes ouvert à toute suggestion. Moi, et mon styliste polonais.)_

(Avis bis. C'était le prologue. Et par la suite vous pourrez v... Oh. Je crai...ns qu'...on n...e pe...rde la com...mun...icat...ion...)


End file.
